Anakin Recinos
Please do not edit my page unless you are an admin "Trust the force. It is your only true ally." -Anakin Recinos Anakin Recinos was a respected Jedi Master during the Clone Wars. Born from a force-sensitive family, Anakin was taken to the Jedi Order at an young age to become a Jedi. Although Anakin did not want to be a Jedi when he was a child, he later found a home in the Jedi Order. Jedi Training (37 BBY- 32 BBY) After years of training, Anakin was assigned to Jedi Master Chauncey Tano, who would later become Anakin Galaxyeyes. Master Tano taught Anakin the ways of The Force and how to use it in the light side. Tano always had been a darker sort of Jedi; like Qui-Gon Jinn, he at times disagreed with the Jedi High Council and often found himself in conflict with them. Anakin always feared that his master would one day turn to the other side of the force. As Anakin grew older, he also grew stronger; eventually being able to beat his own master in Lightsaber Duel. Tano later felt it was time to let him become a Jedi Knight. First Battle of Geonosis (22 BBY) Anakin had been on many missions after become a Jedi Knight, but none as big as the First Battle of Geonosis. His best friend James, who he had known since they were children would be in the Geonosian arena. Although he was not in the mission to rescue Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Senator Padme Amidala, he was one of the many Jedi to fight on the grounds of Geonosis against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which would be the start of the Clone War. Anakin led a group of clones into battle, while seeing the gunship with Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin had never been on a mission as important as this one. More and more hailfire tanks kept coming out destroying Republic tanks and troops. Anakin was worried about James, since he had not heard of him since they landed on Geonosis. He saw many gunships leave the Geonosian Arena, but his father had not contacted him. After the battle, Anakin's worst fear had happened: James had been killed in the Geonosian Arena. Battle Of Ryloth (22 BBY) A while after the Battle of Geonosis, Anakin had been very sad ever since he lost his best friend. On a rainy night on Coruscant, Master Yoda came to Anakin to give him another mission. "Another mission for you I have," said Master Yoda. "What is my mission this time." asked Anakin. "Trouble on Ryloth there is, send you I will and lead a squad of ships you will." replied Yoda. Anakin jumped into his starfighter and headed to Ryloth, only to find a find a Separatist blockade. Anakin found his troops and they hopped in their Y-wings and headed to the surface of Ryloth. As soon as they got there, they found many Separatist tanks, droids, and alot more enemies. Anakin was losing many of his troopers very quickly to the Sepies, and he needed backup. Down to three Y-wings out of the original ten, Anakin's most trusted pilot, Booster's ship was heavily damaged and he would be taken down any time now. Anakin had known him since he was a Cadet on Kamino and was one of his closest friends. Anakin looked through his window and saw Booster's green Y-wing blow to pieces and fall to the ground. In the blink of an eye, the other two ships were taken down and Anakin was the only one left to fight this part of the Separatist army. He knew deep inside him that he could not defeat this whole army by himself. Then he saw a Separatist bunker with many droids and MTTs deploying from it. Anakin knew that if he took the bunker out, the Separatist army would probably retreat, so he flew toward it at full velocity and moments before the impact, he deployed as the Y-wing crashed into the bunker, thus destroying it. The Sepies retreated and moved on to another area. Anakin had fell on his back and had suffered severe burns on his back as well. He was rescused minutes later by some clones and taken to the closest hospital, where we would spend the next month in. Even though Anakin's mission was unsuccessful, he knew that he had done what he could. Second Battle of Geonosis (22 BBY) Anakin remembers what happened during the First Battle of Geonosis and who he lost. And once again he was asked to go back to Geonosis, for the second battle. His task was to get into a Geonosis Droid Factory and destroy it before the droids could move out to General Skywalker and Kenobi's outpost... along with his padawan. At the time, Anthony was immature and did not always take his missions seriously. Anakin hoped that this mission could change his perspective of battles. Anakin knew this mission would be one of the easy ones, until he was told he would have to arrive on Geonosis himself; without a cruiser. Most of the cruisers were busy fighting the Separatist blockade. Anakin had to lead his padawan and his rather small squadron to the surface of Geonosis safely, a difficult task especially when Geonosian starfighers are flying everywhere. Anakin and Anthony destroyed one fighter after another, but more kept coming once one was shot down. "This is easier than I thought master," said Anthony. "No it is not, this is only wave one," replied Anakin. Reinforcements arrived shortly after wave two and Anakin's squadron had doubled in size. This next two waves you be the hardest, as the Geonosisans quickly deployed their strongest units. These fighters were twice as strong as the first two waves, making it a lot tougher to get on the surface of the planet safely. The next two waves were very difficult to overcome, but after about an hour Anakin, Anthony, and a fraction of their squadron landed safely on Geonosis. They thought that the fight in the sky was hard, but the hardest was about to come. Category:Male Characters Category:Generals Category:Player Pages Category:Human